


We'll Be All Right

by zixinyu



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: M/M, art included inside!, this is PK in the DT17 universe so usual characters there make a cameo here, uno was corrupted and goes on a rampage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixinyu/pseuds/zixinyu
Summary: The aftermath of a battle no one wants, where the Duck Avenger has brought down a familiar corrupted AI.Or, alternatively, Uno deals with the wreck he's been forced to make.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. We'll be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one tumblr post that went like: "look I know this is sappy and cheesy but u know when a character loses control of their power or they’re possessed or w/e and their s/o shouts their name running towards them and then they stop their rampage and let their s/o hug them,, like that’s good shit."
> 
> Happy Valentine's!

Uno likes to think that he has a pretty good control of himself.

His body is built to be controlled by his mind, a physical extension of himself to integrate into the world outside the walls of the Ducklair Tower, and stay by Donald's side.

Yes, sometimes it malfunctions when he's overwhelmed by emotions. However, such situations only occur because of Donald riling him up, so Uno prefers to not count those moments as failures.

He may be as Donald calls it, petty but Uno likes to think that he won't go so far as to go out of control and rampage in anger. He's lived with Donald and helped raised three ducklings after all. Ten years with three rambunctious children really do a number on his patience, but Uno feels like he's doing relatively okay.

He survived ten years of parenting, and another year of shenanigans that ended up with Della returning to them, and living together with Scrooge Mcduck's mansion.

The former delighted that her brother has found a match, the other, not so much.

Uno is fairly certain that a lesser man would break under the old duck's constant glares at him. Uno luckily, is not such a being. The gaze is uncomfortable but it's more of him not knowing what to do with it than being afraid of it. Scrooge has never heard of Uno before, and Uno knows damn well that any background checks on him come up as nothing. He's wary of him and thus, their relationship with each other is a strained one. Nonetheless, he tries his best to get along with the senior duck.

Donald wants them both to get along after all. Uno is not the best at interacting with in laws who seem like they want to murder him for taking away their babies, but he's willing to try. Uno is well aware that he's willing to go through actual fire to make sure that Donald stays happy and content.

So, he tries.

Anything to make sure Donald is happy.

* * *

"Uno!" 

He is lifted up into shivering arms, cradled gently against a warm bloody chest. There are wet droplets hitting his face. Donald is crying, and Uno feels like a thrice damned failure.

His body won't stop shaking. He's on the ground, broken and spent. His visual interface blinks in and out, filing up his vision with red error screens. The junkyard that had previously been filled with old cars and machines, is now littered with craters and debris. There is smoke in the air, and pieces of rusted metal and burnt plastic lie around them. In the distance, he can hear police sirens. 

His hands reach out slowly towards Donald, stuttering out apologies past his beak.

"I-I'm... sorr-rry. S-Sorry," he chokes out, "so-sorry..."

"Oh, Uno," Donald shakes his head, "I'm sorry too. I hurt you."

"Ne-never, you co-cou-" his voice fizzled, "could nev-verrr... hurt m-me."

It's unimaginable, Donald is far too sweet and kind to ever hurt Uno. He is explosive, impatient and mischievous, but Uno doesn't remember a time he's ever felt hurt around him. Just blissful happiness- one that he wasn't even sure he could ever feel. If anything, Uno has done far more hurt to him in this one night than the Avenger ever could.

Uno has a sturdy android body that's meant to last, and he can already feel the self repair systems slowly trying to push back the damage. The process is unbearably slow, and he's worried of nearby people coming over to see what's the explosions and ruckus in the junkyard.

But, no one comes. Not even the police.

Through it all, Donald doesn't relinquish his hold on Uno's shivering body; holding him close. As if Uno is still something precious and loved. As if Uno hasn't gone and betrayed him at all. As if he hasn't hurt and beat him black and blue and red with blood.

His systems are reworking itself around the wires that weren't damaged by the shield's attacks. Electric sparks slowly ceased and his body gradually stops its tremors. His limbs still feel heavy, but they are now functional enough to loosely hug Donald back. He feels his voice module finishing the last of its repairs, and he says, 

"What's the damage? Who else did I hurt?"

Donald winches as he lifts his boyfriend, "Louie has some scratches on his knees when he was dodging that table you threw, but the rest of the family is all right. I think you've trashed Gizmoduck's entire suit when you battled him... But, good news is that the emergency escape pod from the suit you built for him made sure that he got out of that pretty okay. And uh, Unca' Scrooge's front yard and some parts of downtown are kinda toast. Angus is going to have fun with reporting that."

"But, no casualties other than that. Darkwing and Launchpad were evacuating citizens and rerouting roads till we got you to the junkyard. All in all, could've been worse."

That doesn't make him feel any less guilty.

Fuck, he hurt the _kids_ ; the first ones to willingly accept him into the Duck family with open arms and inquisitive hearts. And Fenton, literally the sweetest man to ever walk the earth. And the city. He ruined the thrice damned city in broad daylight.

He doesn't even remember any it. Just a hazy shade of red.

Uno hates himself already. If he didn't have a body he wouldn't have had to deal with any of this. The damned virus wouldn't have invaded his systems and overdrive. If he didn't have a body he wouldn't have been able to physically hurt anyone in this scale. He should have been better. Should have never made it in the first place. He should have taken into account that it can be used to hurt his loved ones. His family. His friends. 

Donald.

He is hurting badly, the shield is dented here and there and his suit is practically in shreds. His right leg looks broken from when Uno grabbed it by force and threw him to a nearby wall in their scuffle. Fuck, Uno threw his boyfriend to a fucking wall- he is the absolute _worst._

"I'm so sorry. I-"

Uno closes his beak. What is he even supposed to say? I'm sorry I trashed the mansion, and the front yard, and practically half the city? I'm sorry I lost myself so much that you had to be forced to fight me to take me down? I'm sorry I built this body?

Donald pulls Uno's body closer to him in response.

"Oh Uno, it's no one's blame but the virus that infected you."

"I'm a super AI." Uno whispers, "I should have been better. I hurt you Donald." 

"We hurt each other. It's fine."

"No, it is **_not_**."

A beat of silence.

"No, it isn't," Donald sighs, "But, we'll talk about it okay? Don't you go dying on me now, Uno. We're almost home."

_Home._

It hurts. Uno shouldn't be able to feel it, a large portion of his pain receptors had long since been deactivated since the virus took over him, leaving nothing but a confusing haze of red.

But, it still hurts. 

It hurts when he thinks of how horrified and scared the children must be. It hurts when he thinks of the destruction he's left behind. It hurts when he thinks of the people he must have hurt. It hurts to imagine the pain in Fenton he definitely was in when he was fighting Uno in the Gizmoduck outfit. It hurts when he glances at Donald. Sweet Donald, bloody and bruised and broken by his side.

All by Uno's own hands. 

It hurts and Uno doesn't need to breathe, but his chest feels heavy and suffocating and he is restless.

This can **never** happen again. Uno won't let it. Nothing will ever make him do this again. Whoever made the virus that infected him will pay **dearly.**

Guilt burns into anger as Uno grits his teeth. A snarl releases itself from his beak, and Donald stiffens.

_Is it from fear?_

Uno stops.

_Is Donald afraid of him?_

"Uno? You with me?" 

_Does Donald not trust him anymore?_

Perhaps, Uno's brain whispers to him in the most nefarious of ways, Donald is thinking of his duties. As an Avenger, he should end Uno before he has a chance to rampage across his city again. Before Uno has a chance to cause more pain to the innocent citizens of Duckburg and bring more harm towards his family. It's the right thing for him to do. 

"Avenger... I don't see a way out of this. What I've done... That's not okay. I understand if you don't-"

_'If you don't want me around anymore.'_

He chokes on the words. Is his vocal processor malfunctioning again?

"I-if you don't-," Uno takes a breath he didn't know he needed. And then another. And another. Donald slowly starts to move away. Uno snaps and snatches him back near him, clinging onto him for all that he has left.

_'Don't go.'_

He is probably holding on too tightly for any mortal to bear but he _can't_ let go. Donald doesn't even flinch, instead he pulls Uno closer. He starts rubbing circles on Uno's back. Slow and steady. Uno didn't even realize when he had started shaking again.

When Uno's grip starts to slowly relax, Donald moves his hand from his back to Uno's cheek and turns it towards his own face.

"I love you, you dumb AI. What happened was kinda out of your control. People make mistakes, Uno."

"Yes, I'm an AI, Avenger. I'm not built for such mistakes."

"You know you're not just an AI to me, Uno." Donald keeps his eyes at him. Uno wants to look away in shame, but he is so _weak._

He's never been able to look at anything else but Donald, from all the way back from when they just first met.

"Something invaded you, made you hurt when you didn't want to. That was something out of your control, Uno. _That wasn't your fault_." Donald stresses out, "I'm not going to lie here. I don't know how the kids and the rest of them are going to react. Hell, for all we know tomorrow the city will put us both on the wanted list again and go on a duck hunt.

"But, I'm here for you, Uno. I'm not letting you go through this alone, especially when I know that you didn't mean to hurt anyone. Especially when you're hurt too."

Donald's voice is soft but firm. Uno can't describe how much he loves that voice - it is something so familiar and grounding. Something that feels like home. He can feel the warmth of his hands, his chest and his gaze. It is as if Donald is the only thing holding him down. The eye of the hurricane; a moment of quiet in the storm of Uno's own fury, misery, and guilt.

"We're gonna go home." Donald says, "We're gonna try to ask for their forgiveness, and then we are going to get you fixed up. And we're doing it all together. No matter how this starts or ends. Okay?"

Uno holds the hand cupping his cheek; holds it tightly and nods. He shudders, exhaling a shakey breath. He revels in the warmth for a little bit longer. He imagines a world without this bit of happiness he's found, and clears that image away with another exhale of air. He imagines his family turning away from him in fear, and he shakes that fear away with another longer exhale. He continues this for every single fear, and nestles his face deeper to the hand of the duck he loves.

He bites his lower beak and nods again, more frantically this time. 

_'Let's go home.'_

* * *

The mansion is within their sight. 

He doesn't want to see the kids- he doesn't even think that the kids want to see him. But, Uno feels too guilt ridden to be a coward and he's desperate to make this right. He limps back to the house with Donald by his side, fervently hoping for mercy. Maybe he can just leave quietly in the dead of night? Leave the Duck family forever for their safety. He has no doubt that a few of them will have reservations on letting the robot that attacked them stay near their vicinity.

He stares at Donald.

No, Uno is selfish. He's been separated from Donald for so long, has fought aliens and actual space dust to come back to earth. He had stayed and raised with him three wonderful kids. He doesn't want to let go of this, the one feeling of happiness that he's always been chasing through time and space. 

He grip on Donald tightens.

He sees the family in the distance; the children all hundled around Louie protectively who sits with a light bandage around his knees on his mother's lap. The front end guarded by a wary Darkwing, a frowning Launchpad, and an uneasy Fenton. Two more adults stand protectively behind them all; Mrs. Beakley and Scrooge McDuck glare when they notice Uno and Donald approaching.

He stiffens at their gaze like the machine that he is. His spine snaps unnaturally straight, limbs unmoving and dead. Each molucule frozen with fear. Donald is making soft soothing noises beside him, but Uno can't focus. He feels more oil leak out of his eyes, the lack of tearducts forcing his body to find other ways to exhale the wail of despair inside him.

He finds that he cares too much for this family to stay. If they want him to leave for their own safety, he probably will. Even if this will be the very thing that will break Uno. Not the Evronians, not Corona, but the very idea that he will lose this.

He will be alone.

Again.

Maybe he deserves it.

They arrive in front of the small group, Donald speaks up first, "Uh, we're back."

This snaps the children out of their gaze at them, and as a group, all four of them rush towards Uno at once, clambering for...

_Shouting? Yelling? Blaming him? Fearing him?_

...

A hug? 

"Uncle Uno! We were so worried!" 

"You don't look so good, do you think you can still get yourself fixed up?" 

"What was that thing that took over you?! Was it Magica?" 

Uno turns to Louie, who still hasn't spoken, who still needs to lean on Huey for support. He wants to reach out, but he doesn't feel like the duckling wants his touch. He settles for kneeling down in front of him, and lowering his head, "I'm so sorry Louie. I've hurt you, I understand if you fea-" 

"No! Never!" Louie shakes his head fervently, "I was worried you'd blame yourself Unca' Uno. I did that too remember? And you always told me it wasn't my fault." 

It's a small incident back when all three of them were in the Junior Woodchuck Program, when the triplets had been elected to host a discussion group at their home and one of the members had fallen over board. Uno rescued them quickly enough but the child had accused them of setting up the event in the docks where the sea is dangerous. Nevermind the fact that Huey had briefed them all on the rules and regulations for their safety before they even arrived at the harbour.

They had cried later on, when the event ended and, it left Uno comforting three upset children, and he sternly told them all that it had been no one's fault at all. Sometimes, bad things _just_ happen. Louie had taken more convincing, and Uno had kept them all in his arms in their bed, cooing reassurances and flashing lights from his finger tips to form constellations until each of them fell asleep.

But, the problem with this was that it was Uno's fault. Uno had thrown a table at _his children_ , Uno had attacked Fenton. His own body had betrayed him and made him hurt people that he loved most.

He opens his mouth to say something back, but Louie stomps his feet on the ground, not unlike Donald in his angriest, not even wincing at the pain. "It wasn't your fault! It was the fault of that stupid package that was sent to us and I had to bring it to you like an idiot instead of checking to see if it was bad or good!"

"You couldn't have known Louie," Uno says softly, "you brought it to me so we could both check on it remember? That is a good thing. It is the fault of the package for containing the virus, not yours for bringing it to me." 

"Then it isn't your fault too, Unca Uno," Huey turns to him with a satisfied smile that deflected all arguments Uno had, "You were really scary though. Like real scary. You could be a final boss in a game for sure."

"It was really scary, I think I'm going to have nightmares about it," Dewey grumbles, "but I was more worried for you and Unca' Donald. Who is, by the way, dressed really weirdly. No offence, Unca' Donald. Where did you even get the suit and armour? Webby told us it was some kind of superhero outfit?" 

"It's Paperinik!" Webby shrieks, "Sorry. I know it's not the time but maybe... Maybe we can talk about it later?"

Donald reaches out to ruffle the kid's head affectionately.

"We definitely need to." Scrooge's voice is made of steel, as he addresses the group, "I don't trust you around us anymore, Uno. But, I'm willing to concede just this once. You'll fix up Gizmoduck's suit to be powerful enough to stop you. This cannae' happen again! Donald! You didn't think to mention to your family that he's a robot?! You didn't even tell us about you being the Duck Avenger!"

"Android," Donald corrects the only part of that argument that mattered to him the most. "It's not like we wanted this to happen. And the kids already know about Uno being a droid anyway."

Scrooge's face looks like he wants to argue more, but Della lands a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. She smiles at Uno weakly in forgiveness and Uno swears that he is crying again. 

"Unca' Uno, its been a _really_ long day. You owe us like a _ton_ of ice cream and hugs."

"Yeah! Hug payment is upfront!" 

Louie quietly reaches out to him, and Uno can actually feel oil rolling down his beak again, but he reaches back all the same. He moves first, and then the rest of the kids follow, surrounding him with more hugs and warmth and the love that Uno had thought he had lost.

"Woah Unca' Uno, you cry tears of oil. That's so gross."

"Dude, you can't say _that!"_


	2. Another Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on what happened before the scene in chapter 1. This time in art form!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't read or watch DT17. So, I'm just gonna grab what I saw from Tumblr and make my own plot. I think Louie isn't really a kid that likes hugs? And Dewey might be extremely upset at the whole PK thing being hidden... But, cherry picking plots is an indulgence of mine and boy am I weak. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
